La République des Météors
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Recueil de songfics tirées de l'album "La République des Météors" d'Indochine, avec pour thème principal la guerre. 1. La Lettre de Métal: FACE. 2. Junior Song: SuFin. 3. Le Grand Soir: Spamano. 4. Un Ange à ma Table: PruHun. 5. Le Dernier Jour: Ludwig.
1. La Lettre de Métal

Bonjour!

Aujourd'hui, 4 août 2014, nous commémorons un triste centenaire. Il y a cent ans aujourd'hui que la première guerre mondiale a débuté.

Ce sont des événements qui nous ont tous marqués, peu importe notre âge ou notre origine. Un anniversaire encore aujourd'hui ancré dans les mémoires, et des événements qui inspirent encore aujourd'hui les artistes. Chanteurs, acteurs, réalisateurs, et auteurs.

J'ai décidé de commémorer, à ma manière, ce centenaire. En entamant aujourd'hui un recueil de One-shot, de songfics plus précisément. Elles auront toutes un point commun: les chansons sont issues de l'album La République des Météors, d'Indochine, dont le thème principal est la guerre. Ce sont des textes que j'aime beaucoup, emplis d'émotions et de significations. Qui m'inspirent des OS Hetalia. Je ne suivrai pas forcément l'ordre des chansons, je ne les exploiterai pas toutes. La parution sera irrégulière, en fonction de mon inspiration, de ma motivation et du temps que j'aurai pour écrire.

J'ai choisi ma chanson préférée pour commencer, la Lettre de Métal. C'est une chanson inspirée par une véritable lettre de poilu, rédigée en 1917.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, les textes sont d'Indochine.

Contexte : UA - 1917. Francis écrit à sa famille depuis la tranchée dans laquelle il se terre dans l'attente de la prochaine attaque allemande.

Personnages : FACE Family, principalement Francis et Mathieu.

Genre : Drame. Vous vous en doutez, ce recueil ne sera que rarement joyeux.

Couverture : j'ai posté sur Twitter une image de couverture pour le recueil. Il s'agit du Captain Nicholls et du Major Stewart dans Cheval de Guerre (2010, Steven Spielberg) interprétés par Tom Hiddleston et Benedict Cumberbatch. Toutefois, j'aimerais créer une image pour chaque OS. Pour la lettre de métal, il s'agit d'un fanart (qui ne m'appartient pas) de France et Canada auquel j'ai ajouté le texte de la lettre originale.

J'espère que le concept et les songfics vous plairont.

Je vous laisse avec la première, n'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson en même temps, ça aide.

* * *

La Lettre de Métal

Francis Bonnefoy se laisse tomber sur un lit de camp. Sa main gauche est enroulée dans un bandage crasseux où fleurissent des taches de sang. Il tient son exemplaire de la Bible. Dans son autre main, libre, une feuille de vieux papier encore vierge, une plume et un encrier.

A côté de lui, la lumière vacillante d'une chandelle brise les ténèbres mais manque de s'éteindre à chaque courant d'air.

Le front de Francis est humide de sueur. Sa peau est pâle sous la crasse, des cernes soulignent ses yeux. Sa barbe a poussé.

Il tremble.

Il a de la fièvre.

Il est blessé, notamment à la main.

Il s'est soigné comme il a pu. Il n'y a plus de médecin dans la tranchée.

Et il n'y a plus suffisamment de soldats.

Francis sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne l'appelle. Car son état importe peu. Il prendra part à l'assaut, tout à l'heure.

Il sait aussi que ce sera la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'il quittera cette tranchée, la dernière fois qu'il tiendra une baïonnette, la dernière fois qu'il tuera des Allemands… La dernière fois qu'il respirera.

Il n'a aucune chance de survivre cette fois. Ses jambes l'empêcheront de fuir, de se cacher. Ses mains secouées de tremblements l'empêcheront de se défendre.

Mais il montera quand même sur le champ de bataille. Une dernière fois.

Il n'en reviendra pas. Il le sait.

Alors il a décidé d'écrire. Il va écrire une lettre à Mathieu. Parce qu'il ne veut surtout pas être oublié de sa famille… De ce petit être si jeune qu'il a si peu connu…

A la pensée de son fils, un sourire fleurit sur son visage maigre et sale.

Il n'a pas encore six ans. Il est blond, très timide et très gentil. Il a de grands yeux violets et une boucle de cheveux qui lui retombe constamment sur le nez.

Sa maman était une Canadienne. Mais elle est décédée un peu après la naissance de leur fils.

Heureusement, même si son père est absent, il n'est pas seul. Francis n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir rencontré Arthur, quatre ans auparavant… C'est son nouveau compagnon qui veille sur Mathieu. A Londres. En sûreté. Avec son grand frère d'adoption, le fils d'Arthur. Alfred.

Tous ces noms ne rendent Francis que plus nostalgique.

Le temps lui est compté.

Il prend sa plume et se met à gratter le papier, utilisant le livre comme support de fortune.

_Comme je vais bientôt partir_

_C'est à toi de me lire_

_Une lettre écrite de moi en souvenir_

_Car si je reste là-bas _

_Si je ne reste pas en vie_

_Tu ne te souviendras jamais de moi_

A ces mots qu'il écrit, une larme s'écrase sur sa joue.

Il l'écarte d'un mouvement violent de sa main bandée.

La rage le gagne une fois de plus.

C'est dur. Tellement dur de rester là, dans cette tranchée perdue au fin fond de la Lorraine, si proche des Allemands, si exposée au danger…

Les choses ont changé.

Au début, les soldats étaient fiers de défendre leur pays.

Aujourd'hui rien n'était pareil.

Tout ce qu'ils veulent, tous, c'est survivre. Survivre à leur isolement, à leurs combats, à leurs conditions de vie déplorables, au gaz moutarde, aux armes allemandes, aux infections et au désespoir… Revoir leur famille…

Aujourd'hui ils se battent pour survivre.

Ils n'attaquent plus. Ils se défendent.

Ils montent sur le front quand les Allemands sortent de leur tranchée. Parce qu'il y a plus de place sur la plaine que dans les couloirs étroits de la tranchée pour se battre.

Ils sont tous dans le même état. Et pourtant aucune d'entre eux ne pense à partir. Ils ne veulent pas rentrer comme des traîtres. Ils seront les héros.

Et la désertion ne serait qu'une façon plus rapide de se faire tuer.

Or ils ne veulent pas mourir… Pas en traîtres. C'est pour cette simple raison qu'ils restent, qu'ils continuent de se battre. Ils n'exécutent plus les ordres du gouvernement, désormais. Puisqu'il les a envoyés se faire massacrer. En sous-nombre par rapport à l'ennemi. Avec trop peu d'équipement.

_Le métal en Lorraine_

_Nos corps fendus à la peine_

_Je te lèguerai ma haine _

_Car je ne veux pas mourir_

_Ici on nous envoie à l'abattoir_

_Mais je ne veux pas trahir_

_Que tu sois fier de moi_

Francis sait que Matthieu est encore petit. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'est la guerre. Mais Arthur sera là pour lui expliquer. Lui dire que son père n'a fait que son devoir, et qu'il n'est pas rentré parce qu'il a eu beaucoup de choses à faire, là-bas, en France.

Plus que tout, Arthur sera là pour lui dire, lui rappeler qui est son père. Alors que Mathieu est si jeune, qu'il aura si vite fait de l'oublier… Cette vague présence paternelle dans son enfance, cet homme blond qui lui a donné tant d'amour mais qui s'estompera au fil des années d'absence… Qui s'est déjà effacée, probablement.

Francis se souvient avec un sourire triste des rêves d'enfant de Mathieu. Comme tous les petits garçons, il a décidé d'être soldat quand il sera grand. Soldat, ou prince, ou roi, pour sauver des jolies princesses.

Il n'y a plus de princesse à sauver. La princesse en détresse de Francis ne peut plus être sauvée. Il ne le peut plus, en tout cas.

La France va tomber. La France est dans un état déplorable en ce moment. Et ce n'est plus Francis qui va la défendre. Après cette nuit, son sort ne sera plus entre ses mains meurtries.

Il a pourtant été un bon soldat, il l'a défendue, cette France qu'il aime tant.

Mais il n'en a simplement plus la force. Il n'est plus qu'un faible soldat fiévreux incapable de tenir correctement son arme. Ce n'est pas avec ça que la France tiendra. Il faillira à son devoir. Si jamais un péril comme l'Allemagne se représentait… Ce serait à la génération future de la défendre. En espérant que ce ne soit pas celle de Mathieu et Alfred.

_Ne m'oublie pas mon enfant_

_Mon enfant de moi_

_Je ferai mon devoir pour toi_

_Comme je n'en reviendrai pas_

_Toi tu me remplaceras_

_Tu deviendras maréchal ou roi_

C'est à Arthur qu'il s'adressera ensuite.

Arthur… Il peut dire sans mentir que l'Anglais est l'amour de sa vie. Sa vie. Qui, à l'image de ce souffle de vie de plus en plus ténu, cette force de vivre qui lui fait défaut, lui manque.

Terriblement.

Arthur… Leurs disputes… Leurs remarques acerbes… Leurs mots doux… Leurs étreintes… Leur amour…

Il n'a qu'une seule envie. S'il le pouvait, si cette fierté ne le poussait pas à rester, il quitterait son pays. Il irait à Londres… Rejoindre Mathieu… Alfred… Et Arthur.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir encore l'occasion de les voir. Ebouriffer les cheveux des enfants, les prendre dans ses bras, leur donner l'impression de voler comme les oiseaux entre les mains de Francis, déposer un baiser sur leur front avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Attraper Arthur par la taille, l'attirer à lui, l'embrasser. Et le contempler rougir si c'est en public.

_Le métal en Lorraine_

_Le sexe à la peine_

_Je voudrais vous revoir_

_Encore une dernière fois_

Des ordres résonnent dans la tranchée. On appelle les soldats pour la dernière bataille de la majorité d'entre eux.

Francis est obligé de terminer sa lettre. Son écriture se fait encore plus tremblante et indéchiffrable.

Il doit se dépêcher. Ses tremblements s'accentuent. La peur le gagne.

Il va monter au front.

Il va crever.

Il va mourir, et toutes ses pensées seront tournées vers Mathieu. Vers son fils. Jamais ils ne se reverront. Mais le jeune garçon restera dans l'esprit de son père… Jusqu'à la fin.

Autour de lui, les hommes se lèvent, prennent les armes. Leurs visages sont fermés. Leurs uniformes salis s'ornent autant de terre et de poussières que de sang.

Francis ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté ne pourra être pire qu'ici.

Il aura déjà vu l'enfer.

La guerre. La Grande Guerre. Le voilà, le véritable enfer.

Et il priera pendant les dernières minutes de sa vie pour que jamais Mathieu ne vive la même chose.

Il termine sa lettre.

_De ton père tu sauras_

_Jamais ne t'oubliera_

_Une dernière fois la guerre_

_N'est pas faite pour toi_

Il la donne à un officier chargé des lettres des soldats.

Il prend son arme.

On sonne la charge.

oOo

Mathieu est accoudé à la fenêtre de l'appartement du premier étage qu'il occupe avec Arthur et Alfred.

Son regard améthyste s'arrête sur un homme, dans la rue. Il marche. Il a l'air de chercher quelque chose, une maison.

Il porte le même uniforme que celui de Papa lorsque Mathieu l'a vu la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il est monté dans le train, en France.

L'homme s'arrête devant la maison et frappe à la porte. Bientôt, la voix de Madame Elton appelle Arthur depuis le hall.

Arthur éteint la radio et quitte son fauteuil. Il descend dans le hall, Alfred le suit.

Mathieu est déjà en bas.

L'homme à l'uniforme pose un regard sur la famille. La tristesse passe dans ses yeux gris.

-Monsieur Kirkland ?

-C'est moi… répond Arthur.

-J'ai une lettre pour vous… Ainsi que… Les médailles et les affaires personnelles de Monsieur Bonnefoy.

-Qu…

-Je suis désolé. continue le soldat.

Mathieu ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Alfred et lui échangent un regard et un haussement d'épaules, perplexes.

Mais le visage d'Arthur se décompose. Les larmes investissent ses yeux émeraude alors qu'il tend la main pour prendre la petite pile d'objets que l'homme lui tend.

Sur le dessus de la pile, une vieille enveloppe.

Arthur déchiffre l'écriture et la donne à Mathieu. Sa voix est hachée de sanglots.

-M… Mathie… Tiens… Une lettre pour toi… De ton papa…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle songfic.


	2. Junior Song

Bien le bonsoir!

Me revoici, plus tard que je ne l'espérais, pour une deuxième songfic.

Disclaimer : Junio Song est une chanson d'Indochine, tirée de l'album La République des Météors. Hetalia appartient à son auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

Contexte : UA, première guerre mondiale, du côté du front scandinave. Berwald est envoyé en mission...

Personnages : Berwald, Tino, Matthias, Lukas.

Pairing : SuFin.

Genre : drame.

Couverture: fanart SuFin (qui ne m'appartient pas) un peu modifié par mes soins.

Note : merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos encouragements et vos mots doux laissés sur La Lettre de Métal!

Concernant Junior Song... Je n'ai jamais été aussi incertaine quant à l'une de mes productions. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien rendue... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. J'ai eu le mal du diable pour pouvoir publier, j'espère que ça aura valu la peine.

C'est le premier SuFin que j'écris... Soyez indulgents.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Junior Song

Tino attendit le signal du chef d'orchestre et posa les lèvres sur sa trompette. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les notes qu'il devrait sortir sous peu.

Mais c'était tellement difficile… Comment se concentrer sur un morceau de musique alors qu'il allait le jouer pour accompagner le départ en mission de l'être qui lui était le plus cher?

Ce matin-là, gris, pluvieux, morose, une partie du régiment quittait le camp pour partir en mission de reconnaissance près des lignes ennemies.

Berwald en faisait partie. Tino, quant à lui musicien, était condamné à rester sur place. Avec la fanfare, les pieds dans la boue. A jouer pour des hommes qui ne reviendraient peut-être jamais et qui n'en avaient rien à foutre de la musique dans de telles circonstances, de toute façon. Il était condamné à rester en retrait. Un rebut de l'armée qu'on n'envoyait pas se battre, seulement là pour la déco. Un soldat qui n'en était pas un, qui ne méritait pas de manger à sa faim puisqu'il ne se dépensait pas, contrairement aux autres.

La troupe s'en alla et disparut dans le bois. Tino rangea sa trompette. Il soupira.

Sa situation n'avait rien de reluisant, vraiment. Mais c'était lui qu'il devait blâmer. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la fanfare pour pouvoir suivre Berwald à l'armée.

Soi-disant que c'était mieux que d'être séparés. Certes, ils étaient ensemble. Mais Tino ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'on les accueille comme ça…

_Ah la fanfare_

_La vie est pourrie_

_A qui la faute?_

_Le mal que l'on a_

_Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Mais peu importait. Il était prêt à tout endurer pour rester avec Berwald. Il était impossible de les séparer.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'âge de sept ans, dans le parc de leur village. Le village natal de Berwald, le village où la famille de Tino s'était installée après avoir quitté la Finlande.

Tino n'avait pas d'amis, à l'époque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais les enfants le fuyaient et le rejetaient. Pourtant, tous les jours après l'école, il persistait à se rendre au parc.

Généralement, après quelques tentatives infructueuses d'intégration dans les jeux des autres, il s'asseyait sur un banc et observait ses prétendus camarades. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pour essayer de les imiter, le jour suivant. Pour être comme eux et pouvoir jouer avec eux, demain, la semaine prochaine, un jour.

Et souvent, aussi, il apercevait un autre petit garçon qui restait assis tout seul, le visage fermé, indifférent. Personne n'osait l'approcher.

Il était bien trop impressionnant. Grand pour son âge, les épaules larges, il les dépassait tous au moins d'une demi tête.

Tino avait rassemblé tout son maigre courage pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, un après-midi.

Il n'avait rien dit et avait attendu que l'autre le chasse. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le lendemain, Tino avait fait la même chose. Et l'autre n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Ils étaient tous les deux de jeunes garçons seuls, sans amis pour jouer.

Ironiquement, c'était cette solitude qui les avait rassemblés. Tino avait, quelques jours plus tard, pris son courage à deux mains pour parler. Des questions toutes bêtes d'abord.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Berwald.

-Tu as quel âge?

-Sept ans.

Le plus grand ne semblait pas gêné par les questions, même s'il restait laconique et n'en posait jamais de lui-même.

Finalement, unis dans l'adversité, ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble. Et à se rapprocher, au fil des après-midi.

Tino avait vite trouvé en Berwald un ami fidèle, un confident, une oreille attentive. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne montrait aucune réaction face à ce que lui racontait Tino. Même s'il lui parlait de sa petite vie pendant des heures.

Mais il était là. Il était là, ils n'étaient plus seuls, et il écoutait Tino. Il aurait pu choisir de ne plus venir au parc pour éviter les longs monologues du petit Finlandais, mais il avait toujours été fidèle au rendez-vous.

Et il avait même défendu Tino contre les brimades des autres enfants à plusieurs reprises.

Ce n'était pas bien, mais le plus petit avait été très content lorsque Berwald avait mis un garçon par terre. Il l'avait bien cherché, de toute façon. Il avait insulté Tino. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas blessé que le jeune étranger.

_Ah la balançoire_

_Je serai comme toi_

_Je me confie à qui?_

_Je me sens abîmé_

Puis, ils avaient grandi. Ensemble.

Au collège, puis au lycée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Et Tino avait compris, les années passant, que cette affection et cette amitié se transformaient comme une évidence en… Quelque chose de plus fort. Des sentiments plus forts. Une attirance… Irrémédiable.

Il vivait un calvaire.

Berwald était sportif, et les années l'avaient bien charpenté sans le dénuer d'élégance. Il était musclé, certes, mais mince. Et son visage avait perdu toute trace des rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable, sérieuse et rarement éclairée d'un sourire –sauf lorsqu'il était avec Tino.

Bien sûr, son charisme n'était pas passé inaperçu. Tino n'avait pas été le seul à s'en rendre compte, que du contraire.

Les filles lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour du pot de miel. Berwald était trop timide et trop incertain pour les repousser, sauf lorsqu'elles lui proposaient de sortir.

Mais quand même.

Tino n'était plus jamais tranquille avec son ami. Souvent, des bandes de filles passaient devant eux. Et les clins d'œil, les signes de la main, les sourires allaient bon train.

Berwald les ignorait.

Tino les détestait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un jour, le Suédois se lasserait du petit être sans intérêt ni importance qu'il trimballait constamment avec lui. Trop efféminé pour que quiconque s'intéresse à lui pour autre chose que le brimer.

Tino se souvenait d'une période difficile au lycée. Pas que les autres périodes de sa vie aient été faciles, mais ça avait probablement été la pire.

Berwald s'entraînait régulièrement. Pendant ce temps-là, Tino était seul. Délaissé. Abandonné dans un recoin du monde sans personne pour lui adresser un sourire ou une parole gentille.

Il faisait peine à voir, sans aucun doute.

Et pourtant, il avait Berwald.

Berwald qui continuait à le rejoindre après ses entraînements. Berwald qui préférait sa présence et sa compagnie à celle de toutes les prétendantes qui auraient été ravies de le divertir.

Alors Tino avait espéré.

Peut-être que Berwald aussi l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus uniquement un ami aux yeux du Suédois. Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait rejeté les propositions de toutes ces filles. Peut-être que quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié le retenait aux côtés du Finlandais.

Ces questions se retournaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Sans arrêt.

Et même s'il se forçait à la raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

_Oh les amoureuses_

_Mais c'est difficile_

_Le garçon ou la fille_

_Assis au fond de la classe_

_Personne ne me parle_

Et son espoir n'avait pas été vain, finalement.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans lorsqu'un soir d'hiver, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Tino pour travailler en vue des examens.

Assis côte à côte au bureau du Finlandais, des cours étalés devant eux, des tasses de chocolat chaud vides par-dessus, Berwald avait longuement regardé Tino s'appliquer à compléter un exercice. Et lorsque le plus petit avait relevé la tête pour demander le résultat qu'avait obtenu son ami, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser sa question. Une grande main s'était posée sur sa joue et l'avait attiré contre les lèvres du Suédois.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans lorsqu'un soir d'hiver, Tino avait laissé des années de sentiments refoulés remonter à la surface. Dix-sept ans lorsque Berwald et lui n'avaient eu besoin d'aucun mot pour s'exprimer. Lorsque Tino avait compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Le soir où Berwald l'avait pris pour la première fois.

Ca avait été la meilleure soirée d'étude de leur vie, et de loin.

Mais ils avaient été effrayés, par la suite. Ils s'interrogeaient sur cette relation que d'autres auraient qualifiée de contre nature. Sur son sens. Où allait-elle les mener?

Ils s'étaient vus moins souvent pendant un mois.

Ce laps de temps avait été suffisant pour leur faire prendre conscience de l'étendue de leurs sentiments. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une attirance physique. La présence de l'autre leur avait manqué comme jamais.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient compris qu'être séparés ne faisait que les détruire.

Alors ils avaient cessé de se poser des questions. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où cette relation allait les mener, mais ça ne pouvait être que mieux que la séparation.

_Ah la première fois_

_La peur de se voir_

_Garder les yeux fermés_

_Est-ce que tu vas me tromper?_

Pendant un an, elle leur avait fait vivre une passion interdite et cachée. Ils avaient peur de la réaction de leur entourage.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tino commit une erreur.

Il s'était persuadé que ses parents continueraient à l'aimer. Ils avaient toujours été débordants d'amour. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé?

Il était certain qu'ils le prendraient bien.

Et il leur en avait parlé.

Il leur avait avoué aimer Berwald. A la folie.

Ca avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Berwald le lui avait dit. Et il le savait, pourtant. On regardait de travers les homosexuels. Ils étaient mal vus. Brimés. Rejetés. Voués à la damnation.

Mais il avait voulu croire que ses parents seraient au-dessus de ça. Qu'ils valaient mieux que ça. Mieux que les autres. Il n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était pas seulement les autres qui étaient bêtes. Même ses parents réagissaient de la même façon. Hostiles. Déshonorés. Sa mère en pleurs, son père furieux.

Une valise jetée par la porte ouverte. Porte qui s'était refermée devant les yeux baignés de larmes et d'incompréhension d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, désemparé et follement amoureux.

Il était resté un moment coi devant sa maison. Son ancienne maison, plus exactement. Depuis ce jour, il les détestait pour leur réaction.

La guerre avait éclaté quelque temps après. Tino s'était installé temporairement chez Berwald. Berwald partait à l'armée. Tino suivrait Berwald. Dans les musiciens, vu son gabarit.

Il était hors de question qu'ils soient séparés. Et sa motivation, en ce jour morne de départ en expédition, n'avait pas changé.

_Ah la folie_

_Je n'ai rien compris_

_Rien compris à la vie_

_J'ai fait pleurer ma mère_

_Et crier mon père_

_Les salauds_

Même si Tino ne faisait pas partie de l'armée régulière, il avait atterri dans le même dortoir que Berwald.

Installés côte à côte, ils échangeaient des murmures, des mots tendres, le soir. Avant de s'endormir. Parfois, quand ils étaient à l'abri des regards, ils se tenaient la main ou osaient un chaste baiser.

Ils n'avaient jamais été surpris jusqu'à présent, mais…

Les rumeurs n'avaient pas tardé à naître. Suivies des regards. Des regards insistants. Des regards de travers. Du mépris. Des insultes.

C'était surtout Tino qu'on regardait, qu'on méprisait, qu'on insultait.

C'était le faible des deux, après tout. Le musicien. Celui qui était incapable de se défendre. Celui qui n'avait pas fait ses preuves, contrairement à Berwald qui était un soldat exemplaire et qui avait gagné le respect des supérieurs.

Tino regarda les silhouettes s'effacer à l'horizon. Les soldats restés sur place regagnèrent les tentes.

Tino fit de même.

Il alla dans la tente qui servait de dortoir. Les soldats, blessés ou non mobilisés, qui y étaient présents ne le laissèrent passer que sous les sifflements, les gestes obscènes, les insultes et surnoms déplacés.

Il les ignora –en apparence du moins. Il tourna le dos à l'entrée et s'installa sur son lit, relevant juste assez la taie de son oreiller inconfortable pour entr'apercevoir une photo. Lui et Berwald, l'année dernière. Heureux et loin du camp. Loin de la guerre et loin de l'armée.

Les autres finirent par se lasser d'insulter un dos.

On le laissa tranquille.

Pour le moment.

Berwald absent, Tino savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'on lui fasse physiquement comprendre que les gays n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de se balader seul.

Il fallait qu'il trouve de la compagnie… Qu'il rejoigne les seuls qui toléraient voire appréciaient sa présence.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Matthias et Lukas. Il serait en sécurité avec eux.

Il sortit prestement de la tente, se faisant aussi petit et rapide que possible.

Il était environ midi et il savait où il pourrait trouver ses… Ses amis.

_Ah les dortoirs_

_On se parle tout bas_

_Dans de beaux draps_

_Tout peut arriver, tout peut arriver_

Il trouva Lukas et Matthias, en train de manger, dans la tente-réfectoire.

Il s'installa avec eux, sans un mot, Tino étant du genre timide et Lukas, à l'instar de Berwald, quasiment muet. Il n'y avait que Matthias pour parler fort et à grand renfort de gestes. Il gratifia le Finlandais d'une grande –et douloureuse– claque amicale dans le dos lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de lui.

Matthias lui servit un verre d'eau et reprit son histoire où il en était resté. Lukas semblait absorbé sans en avoir l'air. Tino l'écouta sans vraiment comprendre –une vague histoire de beuverie dans un pub de Copenhague.

Tino mangea en silence. Ses deux compagnons attendirent qu'il ait terminé avant de quitter la tente, l'attendant au dehors tandis qu'il allait rapporter sa vaisselle.

Mauvaise idée.

Quelqu'un le poussa sur le côté. Coincé entre quatre malabars.

Finalement, on allait le tabasser le jour même du départ de Berwald.

Elles plurent à nouveau. Les insultes.

Tino évitait les regards. Il était absorbé par ses pieds, si ce n'était par un point au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du soldat qui lui faisait face.

-Alors… Berwald n'est plus là pour te défendre, aujourd'hui… ricana ce dernier. C'est dommage pour toi.

Tino commença à réellement paniquer. Il se sentait si faible, il était si faible… Qui savait jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller? Et dans le réfectoire, personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait. Personne n'en avait rien à foutre. Personne ne s'opposait à une conduite pareille. C'était normal.

Des aveux. Ils lui réclamaient des aveux. Pour qu'il soit viré de l'armée, et Berwald avec lui. Pour que l'armée ne soit plus déshonorée par deux êtres… Jugés anormaux.

Tino soutint pour la première fois le regard de celui qui parlait. Il ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas avouer.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

C'était clair dans son regard.

Alors le premier coup partit.

Dans le menton. La tête de Tino fut rejetée en arrière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue et détourna son visage vers la gauche. Un coup dans le ventre. Des rires. D'autres coups. Des injures. Un goût métallique dans sa bouche. La douleurs.

Une pluie de coups.

Tino était tombé à genoux. Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Il devait juste attendre l'intervention de quelqu'un. Un supérieur, n'importe qui. Ou bien attendre que ses bourreaux se lassent. Ou alors qu'il ait été trop frappé pour ressentir encore la douleur.

Son visage était en sang lorsqu'il entendit finalement des jurons en Danois, suivis d'insultes dans la même langue.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Une main se posa délicatement sous son menton et releva le visage tuméfié.

Matthias, visiblement énervé, adressa toutefois une sourire rassurant à Tino, avant de le confier à Lukas, toujours sur ses talons.

Le Norvégien l'emmena à l'écart, dehors. Matthias resta et montra verbalement son mécontentement par rapport au comportement des soldats. Les menaces proférées en Danois au milieu des remontrances allèrent bon train. Le blond semblait vraiment hors de lui.

_Ah le réfectoire_

_En saignant du nez_

_Et qui réalise_

_Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Matthias rappliqua rapidement dans la tente de l'infirmerie, pour découvrir Tino assis sur un lit de camp, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues tandis que Lukas s'efforçait de nettoyer le visage en sang et de désinfecter les contusions.

Tino qui n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'affection et de reconnaissance. Qui n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la présence de Berwald, de son épaule pour pleurer et de sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il n'avait besoin que de Berwald. Pour se sentir aimé, désiré, vivant.

Mais Berwald n'était pas là. Plus là. Absent. Il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Matthias comprenait le mal-être du plus petit. Il savait que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Car il était l'ami de Berwald, et l'ami de Tino. Parce qu'il les avait accepté comme ils étaient.

Le Danois s'assit à côté du jeune homme blessé et l'amena délicatement contre son torse, le berçant légèrement.

-Tout est fini, Tino. Ca va aller. Ils ne te feront plus de mal.

Mais Tino le repoussa et s'excusa d'un sourire.

-Je veux pas qu'ils pensent que toi aussi tu…

-T'inquiète pas. le coupa Matthias. Ils n'oseront plus s'en prendre à toi désormais, et à moi, n'en parlons pas…

Un sourire reconnaissant fleurit sur les lèvres gonflées du Finlandais.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes sur terre à se soucier de lui. Ses supérieurs n'avaient rien à foutre de cet incident. Il ne leur manquait que des preuves pour pouvoir renvoyer les deux hontes à l'armée qu'étaient Berwald et Tino, ce dernier n'ayant d'ailleurs eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ils ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt. Personne, dans l'armée, ne le ferait.

L'armée était un ramassis d'ordures.

Lukas était médecin militaire et s'occupait présentement de ses blessures et contusions.

Matthias était Lieutenant et pouvait être très impressionnant lorsqu'il le voulait, en dépit de son grand cœur et de sa sympathie.

Berwald était un soldat volontaire lambda, sans peur, bon au tir.

Tino n'était qu'un petit musicien au visage angélique étrangement ensanglanté.

Tous les autres étaient des connards.

_You realize me_

_Are you so_

_Les salauds_

* * *

Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que sera le prochain OS... Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand vous l'aurez. Désolée!

Merci de votre lecture, et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère...


	3. Le Grand Soir

Bonjour!

Voici donc le troisième OS de la République des Météors... Qui prend place majoritairement la veille de Noël, aujourd'hui donc.

Je vous souhaite déjà à tous un joyeux Noël!

Disclaimer: Lovino et Antonio appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le Grand Soir est une chanson d'Indochine.

Contexte: UA - WWI. Lovino est en permission et rentre chez lui pour la fête de Noël.

! La situation est tout à fait fictive et ne s'inscrit pas dans un contexte réel particulier. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'adéquation de cet OS avec la situation de l'Italie durant la première guerre.

Personnages: Lovino et Antonio.

Pairing: Spamano

Genre: drame

Couverture: Fanart Spamano qui ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvé sur Tumblr.

Note: Merci pour votre soutien sur les deux premiers OS, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :) Je l'ai rédigé sans scénario, selon l'humeur du moment, alors je croise les doigts! En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire en freestyle.

* * *

Le Grand Soir

Lovino descend presque en marche du camion militaire déjà vétuste qui a à peine ralenti. Il atterrit dans la neige.

Il est de retour dans son village natal.

Pour un temps en tout cas. Un soir. Le soir. Celui qu'il a attendu toute l'année, et qu'il attendra toute l'année suivante si Dieu lui permet de vivre assez longtemps. Le soir de Noël. En bon soldat méritant, il a eu droit à une permission. Très courte, mais c'est déjà bien pour quelqu'un qui est trop jeune pour avoir des enfants à qui rendre visite.

On l'a débarqué sur la place du village, près de l'église.

Il se met en marche, longe un mur de vieilles pierres par-dessus lequel il aperçoit les grandes croix enneigées des tombes d'anciens mégalomanes.

Il soupire.

A l'extérieur des villes, il est bien placé pour savoir que les corps rapatriés forment légions de croix en bois, dans l'attente de mieux. Cette guerre est une boucherie. Il y a tant d'hommes qui meurent, tant de jeunes hommes, tant de pères, tant de frères… ! Il ne sait pas par quel miracle il est encore en vie. Lui, le petit soldat recruté, enrôlé parmi les civils… Un jeune homme bien bâti, certes, mais pas très fort. Pas un militaire dans l'âme.

Pourtant, son uniforme semble lui aller aussi bien qu'à un autre.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois que les soldats passent dans une ville où l'autre pour recevoir les acclamations du peuple. Ce sont les « héros de la patrie », après tout. Et sur le passage de Lovino Vargas, sous-officier du 11è Régiment Bersaglieri, les encouragements de ces dames ne tarissent pas. A supposer qu'il est fier et beau dans son uniforme.

Mais il se dégoûte à porter cet habit. Il était fier de défendre sa patrie, auparavant. Il était fier de quitter son village.

Il a vite déchanté. Depuis sa première bataille, depuis le premier fracas d'explosion entendu au loin, depuis la première baïonnette qu'il a eue en main… C'est comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée. Depuis lors, le monde ne fait que défiler devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne le voie vraiment, sans qu'il ne veuille le voir. Il se contente d'y prendre part, une infime part, il se contente de saisir cette petite croix d'argent autour de son cou et de prier chaque heure pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

Il arrive à un carrefour, croisement enneigé qui le conduira dans la maison qu'il considère comme la sienne. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la poudre blanche avec un craquement qui résonne dans la nuit silencieuse.

C'est étrange, ce silence. Il en serait presque choqué. Depuis presque un an maintenant, il n'a plus connu le calme. Et la neige, autour de lui, rend le paysage cotonneux et sourd.

_Croix de bois_

_Il est beau le grand soir_

_Croix de froid_

_Il est beau le hussard_

_Croix de fer_

_Je ne vois plus rien_

_Croix d'hiver_

_Je n'entends plus rien_

Il s'aventure sur la route de droite et quelques mètres plus loin, bifurque à nouveau pour passer les grilles délimitant une grande propriété. Le chemin enneigé le mène à une maison dont il ne connaît que trop bien l'allure. Derrière les fenêtres, il peut déjà voir la lumière chaleureuse du foyer qui l'attire, nostalgique, et lui fait presser le pas.

Il s'arrête et son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il devine, sur le seuil, un homme qui attend. Qui l'attend, lui.

Il court maintenant. Et il est réceptionné, à la porte, par deux bras puissants qui l'entourent et le serrent contre lui. Une étreinte désespérée. Ou plutôt soulagée du désespoir qui l'a étreinte pendant un peu moins d'un an. Pendant ces longs mois terribles ou Antonio n'a eu aucune certitude de revoir Lovino.

Il laisse enfin le plus jeune respirer et ils s'écartent, pour s'admirer l'un l'autre. S'imprégner de l'image, bien présente mais de jour en jour plus imprécise, de leur vis-à-vis.

Grand, fort, la peau tannée par le travail en plein air, Antonio n'a échappé à l'appel sous les drapeaux qu'à cause de l'asthme. Lovino a d'ailleurs coutume de dire qu'il s'agit là de la seule faiblesse de son ami d'enfance –mais seulement quand ils sont seuls. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, ses joues se sont un peu creusées, il a perdu un peu de poids et ses muscles saillent un peu plus, mais il se porte bien.

Il pose ses yeux verts sur le plus petit. Lui aussi a l'air d'aller bien, sur le plan physique en tout cas. Ses yeux, en revanche, sont brillants de larmes qui refusent de couler et ses traits se sont durcis. Il est pâle. Ses cheveux ont poussé, sa musculature s'est développée.

Antonio s'efface pour laisser entrer son ami.

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le maintien de sous-officier que Lovino peine à dissimuler lorsqu'il salue M. et Mme Fernandez Carriedo lui donne un certain charme…

La mère d'Antonio est ravie de revoir Lovino. En fait, son fils ne l'a pas vue aussi rayonnante depuis le début de la guerre. Même le père arbore une mine moins sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il faut dire que Lovino est presque comme le deuxième fils qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. A la mort des parents du garçon, qui devait avoir quinze ans à l'époque, son petit frère plus jeune a été emmené à Vienne chez des cousins éloignés qui se sont portés garants de son éducation. Lovino, quant à lui, a été accueilli à bras ouverts dans la famille de son ami d'enfance.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'asseyent autour de la table, M. écoutant attentivement les nouvelles crachotées par une radio et Mme s'affairant dans la cuisine pour offrir à Lovino un repas différent de ce qu'on lui sert sur le front.

Les yeux de Lovino s'égarent dans la pièce, se posent sur tous ces objets, meubles, peintures familiers. Les deux orbes s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes lorsqu'elles se posent sur une photo « de famille » prise un an auparavant… Le jour des vingt ans de Lovino. Un jour heureux où la guerre n'était pas encore déclarée.

Depuis… Il avait bien changé. Ce sourire un peu boudeur mais bien réel ne serait plus jamais identique. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre temps.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Le visage d'Antonio arbore une expression affligée et il prend Lovino par l'épaule, qui vient loger son visage dans le cou de son ami.

« J'ai… J'ai tué un homme, Tonio. Hier encore, j'ai tué un homme, et il… Il devait avoir le même âge que moi… Sur cette photo… » murmure-t-il. Sa voix est emplie de souffrance, de douleur, de dégoût et de tristesse.

Il se souviendra. Toute sa vie il se souviendra de cet assaut. De la terre gelée sous ses pieds, des martèlements des bottes, des obus, des cris. Oh, ce n'était pas la première bataille à laquelle il prenait part. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de tels yeux. Bleus. Si bleus. Comme un ciel d'Italie un matin de juin. Et cette crainte… La même que celle que l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lovino. Il avait su, dès que ces yeux avaient rencontré ceux du jeune ennemi, qu'ils étaient pareils. Et lorsque Lovino avait finalement réalisé qu'il l'avait tué, lorsque le corps s'était effondré sur le sol, il avait eu le sentiment que c'était une partie de lui qui s'en était allée. Il perdait son humanité et sa foi en elle à chaque coup porté. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il avant de sombrer dans la bestialité ou dans la folie ? Comment a-t-il pu tomber assez bas pour tuer… Celui qui aurait pu être un camarade de classe ?

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser… » murmure Antonio. « N'y pense pas… Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais… Tu ne lui rendras pas la vie ainsi… Lovi… »

Antonio a raison, évidemment.

Il devrait profiter de son moment loin du front. Faire semblant de n'être qu'un jeune homme de la campagne, pour un soir. Faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Oublier, rayer cette vie qu'il a menée ces derniers mois et reprendre l'ancienne, retomber dans cet univers.

Voilà. Pour un soir, Lovino Vargas est de retour au village, comme tombé du ciel. Il va reprendre sa vie, savourer la présence de ses proches et fêter Noël.

Une illusion… Pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie.

_Hier on a tué juste un homme_

_Il est tombé l'ancien enfant_

_Et mes vingt ans sont morts ici_

_Et mes vingt ans sont morts près de lui_

_Je tombe du ciel_

_Avec une vie nouvelle_

_Un joli Noël où le monde fait semblant_

Il neige à nouveau. Les croisillons des fenêtres sont couverts d'amas de flocons immaculés. Lovino contemple les environs depuis le premier étage, où il est monté après leur retour de la messe de minuit.

Antonio le rejoint. Ils sont dans la chambre du plus âgé, après tout. Ce dernier enlace Lovino et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, tandis que l'Italien pose son front sur l'épaule de son ami… Son amant.

Et ils restent ainsi, de longues minutes, dans le silence.

Finalement, il est rompu par Antonio qui dit tout bas :

« J'ai tellement hâte que la guerre soit finie… Pour te retrouver… Vraiment te retrouver… »

Lovino déglutit. Il sait qu'il n'est pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Ce ne sont pas les retrouvailles joyeuses qu'ils avaient espéré tous les deux. Dieu, lui aussi aimerait tellement que cette guerre, cet Enfer, se termine !

Mais il n'a même plus la conviction qu'on y mettra un terme un jour. Il n'a même plus l'espoir de la gagner, ni même de la perdre. Il a seulement l'impression que ce conflit n'a pas de fin. Que sa vie se résumera à occuper un camp inconfortable et à tuer pour le restant de ses jours. Qu'il mourra sur un champ de bataille, mais sans en retirer de la gloire ou de la fierté.

« C'est un vain espoir, Tonio… » rétorque-t-il.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure grave et empli de regrets.

« Même si la guerre se termine un jour… Tu ne me retrouveras jamais tel que j'étais. »

« Peu importe si je découvre un Lovino différent. Je l'aimerai lui aussi. »

Les mains d'Antonio se font plus entreprenantes, et leur contact sur la peau de son cadet le font frissonner. Néanmoins, il met fin à ces douces caresses en s'écartant un moment de son amant.

« Je suis désolé, Tonio, je… Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir. »

Le plus âgé comprend le message et cesse, demandant :

« De quoi as-tu besoin, Lovino ? Je serais prêt à te donner tout ce que tu demanderas. »

« J'ai seulement besoin de chaleur et de sécurité. Je veux juste… Dormir contre toi. S'il te plait.»

Le visage d'Antonio s'illumine d'un doux sourire et il caresse la joue du jeune soldat.

« Bien sûr… »

Il délaisse Lovino, sort de la pièce et ferme la chambre voisine à clé. Il ne faudrait pas que M. et Mme Fernandez Carriedo découvre le lit de Lovino vide le lendemain matin. Il verrouille ensuite sa propre porte, de l'intérieur, et enlève son gilet. En chemise, il s'assied sur le lit et ouvre les bras. Lovino a un petit sourire et répond à l'invitation silencieuse de son amant, qui referme ses bras autour du plus jeune. Ils se couchent et restent ainsi, un long moment, leurs mains entrelacées, leur respiration accordée et leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

Lovino est soulagé de pouvoir simplement passer la nuit ainsi. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour… plus. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir pu assurer…

Car il se sent vide. Comme un cœur endurci et des émotions enfouies profondément. Il est consumé par le remord, c'est tout ce qu'il ressent. Dans l'ombre de ses tourments, il y a une flamme, toute petite, qui a été ravivée par Antonio, c'est celle de l'amour. Mais il n'a décidément pas la tête à ça. Pas suffisamment. Qu'il puisse profiter de la chaleur de son amant est déjà bien assez, bien plus que ce qu'il a espéré dans ses nuits de veille des derniers mois.

_Croix de bois_

_Je ne crois plus rien_

_Croix d'hiver_

_Je ne sens plus rien_

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'écoule sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge. Mais Lovino ne trouve pas le sommeil.

« Si tu veux parler… Si tu veux me raconter… Vas-y, Lovi. » souffle soudain Antonio. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Un autre pâle sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Lovino. Même sans voir son visage… Même sans le voir pendant des mois, Antonio trouve toujours les mots pour le rassurer… Pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il le comprend. Il lit son esprit comme un livre ouvert.

Alors le soldat commence à parler.

Il parle de tout, de rien. Il passe sous silence les horreurs des batailles, trop douloureuses à décrire. Il aborde les longues soirées, les longues nuits passées à se retourner sur un lit de camp défoncé, à scruter les ombres du no man's land. Et surtout il lui répète, à moitié délirant à cause du sommeil qui s'installe peu à peu, il lui répète à quel point il pense à lui. Il a beau oublier les jours, perdre la notion du temps, des dates, du jour et de la nuit, son horizon n'a beau se résumer qu'à une tranchée boueuse, son esprit, lui, est à des kilomètres du front. Il est à cet endroit précis où il se trouve, dans les bras d'Antonio, dans cette maison, dans ce village. Il pense sans cesse à lui. Ils sont si prêts par la pensée et si éloignés l'un de l'autre physiquement !

Quand les nouvelles de l'intérieur du pays se font rares, Lovino s'inquiète beaucoup. Qui sait si la guerre ne s'est pas propagée, si la situation n'a pas empiré et si Antonio sera réquisitionné lui aussi par manque de volontaires ? Il se demande si la vie ne devient pas trop dure, là-bas. S'ils ont encore suffisamment à manger, à boire et de quoi vivre correctement. Ou bien si les temps deviennent de plus en plus durs, si Antonio doit se battre pour sa survie, lui aussi.

Et Antonio l'écoute. L'Italien vide son sac, des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues.

_Ici on ne sait pas quel jour on vit_

_En face de toi caché sous la terre_

_Est-ce que ton cœur bat encore comme le mien ?_

_Est-ce que ton corps se bat comme le mien ?_

Il se sent bien. C'est ridicule. Le pays est en guerre, tout n'est que désolation.

Mais Lovino a tout ce qu'il désire de la vie en ce moment. Les bras d'Antonio autour de lui, la chaleur des sentiments de son amant et une oreille attentive.

Il finissent tous deux par s'endormir.

Mais la nuit est courte, et au chant du coq, Lovino ouvre les yeux à nouveau.

Il doit partir. Quitter cette chambre, s'habiller et repartir pour le front.

Il se lève sous le regard triste d'Antonio, qui ne fait pourtant aucun geste pour le retenir.

Il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit de le retenir. Partir est son devoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, les adieux aux parents d'Antonio sont faits, et les deux jeunes hommes marchent vers le village, sur le chemin enneigé. Ils n'échangent pas un mot.

Lovino ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. Il y a l'angoisse du combat qui revient, qui n'est jamais partie, tapie quelque part dans son cœur. Il y a la tristesse de quitter à nouveau l'homme qu'il aime. Il y a la peur de ne pas revenir.

Mais il y a autre chose.

Il se sent comme… Revigoré. Comme si les quelques heures passées en la présence d'Antonio l'avaient ressourcé, apaisé et lui avaient donné une force, une vigueur nouvelles pour affronter les tourments des jours, des mois prochains. C'est presque un autre homme qui revient à la guerre que celui qui l'a quittée pour quelques heures.

C'est seulement lorsqu'ils atteignent de nouveau le bourg que Lovino se retourne vers son amant et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tonio… J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais… Joyeux Noël. »

_Je viens du ciel_

_Avec une vie nouvelle_

_Un joli Noël oublié des amants_

Antonio n'a pas le temps de répondre. Lovino s'est éloigné, Lovino s'en va vers la place du village, vers ce camion qui arrive pour venir le chercher.

Le jeune soldat se retourne une dernière fois, lui adresse un sourire et un signe de la main, auquel Antonio répond.

Et puis il ne voit plus que Lovino qui s'éloigne. Il ne voit plus que cet homme qu'il aime, de dos, monter dans un camion.

Il ne sait pas s'ils se reverront.

Et il ne lui a même pas dit adieu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Je ne sais pas sous quels critères les permissions étaient données, j'ai inventé...

11ème régiment de Bersaglieri, Brigade Ariete: c'est la place de Lovino dans l'armée italienne. Elle est basée à Orcenico Superiore, dans le Nord-Est de l'Italie.


	4. Un Ange à ma Table

Bonjour!

Si certains désespéraient de voir paraître un autre OS... Je suis désolée. J'ai été un peu dépassée par les événements depuis Noël...

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes donc le 4 août 2015... 101ème anniversaire du début de la première guerre mondiale, et j'ai donc choisi de revenir avec un OS.

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. La République des Météors et Un ange à ma table sont les propriétés d'Indochine.

Contexte : UA - WWI. Quelque part sur le front de la Somme, Gilbert Beilschmidt livre une bataille... Mais son véritable combat est tout autre.

Personnages : Gilbert et Elizabeta

Pairing : PruHun

Genre : drame

Couverture : Fanart qui ne m'appartient pas, tous droits à l'auteur.

! WWI, sans date précise. Aucune bataille particulière ne m'a inspiré cet OS.

Cette songfic est la première que j'avais scénarisée, celle qui m'a donné l'idée de ce recueil.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

* * *

Un Ange à ma Table

Partout autour de Gilbert, ce n'était que vacarme, cadavres, détonations et cris. La bataille faisait rage sur le front de la Somme. Les corps s'empilaient dans la boue, la progression des soldats était freinée tant par les marécages que par les dépouilles de leurs camarades et de leurs ennemis.  
Gilbert s'en tirait bien, jusque là. Pas encore de blessure à déplorer. Il se frayait un chemin à travers le champ de bataille, évitant les balles et les combats au corps à corps.

Mais soudain, il fut plaqué au sol par un souffle chaud. Obus. Il était trop près. La déflagration ne le laisserait pas indemne.

La douleur était insoutenable. Sous ses doigts, Gilbert sentait le sang ruisseler lentement. Il régnait désormais sur la plaine boueuse une odeur de brûlé, de corps en flammes.

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Son côté droit avait salement morflé.

Il avait le souffle coupé. Sa respiration se réduisait à un râle saccadé.

Malgré la douleur, il se surprit à encore penser. Les sentiments contraires se mêlaient en lui.

"Ces salopards vont le regretter."

La haine.

"Je dois rentrer… Lizzy… Je t'aime…"

L'amour.

"Je… Je ne veux pas mourir…"

La peur.

Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Gilbert rassembla ses dernières forces pour ôter son casque. Au moins, son visage avait été épargné, protégé par cette pièce de métal qui, présentement, l'étouffait.

C'était lourd… Si lourd… Trop lourd pour un bras blessé. Les doigts lâchèrent le casque, qui s'enfonça légèrement dans la boue avec un bruit visqueux à peine audible dans le vacarme du champ de bataille.

Partout autour de Gilbert, ce n'était que vacarme, cadavres, détonations et cris. Agonie. L'obus avait fait des victimes. Et voilà qu'il en tombait désormais une pluie.

Cette bataille était probablement perdue… Qui restait-il pour la gagner? Une poignée de soldats? Quelques hommes qui avaient eu la chance d'échapper aux obus, à l'asphyxie, aux baïonnettes?

Gilbert cessa de lutter. Il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

_Les rafales ont déchiré mes vêtements_

_Mais il me reste encore des sentiments_

_Nos vies reposent sur des casques en métal_

_Je m'endors dans l'asphyxie générale_

Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Il n'était pas mort; pas encore. Quand on est mort, on ne fait pas de rêves tels qu'il en faisait.

Les derniers mois écoulés se mêlaient dans sa tête en une tempête confuse d'événements, de mots, de douleur et d'horreur. Il semblait avoir vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps! Etait-ce seulement possible? Ou affabulait-il? Etait-ce un effet de la fièvre, de la souffrance?

Parfois, il ouvrait les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui paraissaient durer une éternité, et pendant lesquelles il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, il distinguait ce qu'il avait autour de lui.

Le plafond de pierre était haut, voûté. Dans la vision fiévreuse de Gilbert, il s'éloignait encore et encore du sol, à l'infini. Les murs laissaient passer par des vitraux multicolores et étranges une lumière aveuglante.

Il devait se trouver dans une vieille église reconvertie en hôpital militaire, à quelques kilomètres à peine du front.

Il était couché sur un lit de camp, coincé entre deux autres couches où reposaient d'autres soldats. Parfois, une femme se penchait sur lui pour éponger son front ou déposer une compresse fraîche sur son visage, dans un vain espoir de faire baisser la fièvre.

Gilbert aurait tellement aimé rester lucide!

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses cauchemars empiraient. Lorsqu'il fermait de nouveau les yeux, éreinté après quelques secondes d'errance, hagard, sur les alentours, il se retrouvait de nouveau confronté à l'horreur. Les ennemis tués, les camarades tombés, les blessures purulentes, les cadavres abandonnés, le sang sur ses mains, le froid dans ses membres, la douleur dans tout son corps.  
Il était seul avec ses démons. Personne pour l'aider à les combattre. Il se demandait comment il parvenait encore à dormir malgré ça. Il avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. Il avait besoin d'Elizabeta pour le rassurer, pour le réconforter par la seule chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la nuit.

Il avait irrémédiablement besoin d'elle. Comment faisait-elle, elle, pour dormir seule dans leur grand lit froid?

_Je fais des rêves comme si j'avais mille ans_

_Un jour je peine le lendemain je mens_

_Et comment tu fais pour t'endormir sans moi_

Si lui-même redoutait de s'endormir seul… Qu'en était-il d'elle? Ce n'était pas possible… Elle devait l'avoir remplacé. C'était normal, après tout. Elle était intelligente, elle était belle, elle était désirable et séduisante… Mais fidèle, aussi. Il y avait encore un espoir… Mais c'était la guerre. Gilbert était parti depuis longtemps. Elle devait le croire mort. Il n'avait pas écrit depuis longtemps, faute de temps. Dans ces conditions… Oui, elle avait pu se trouver un jeune prétendant, trop jeune pour partir à la guerre, ou trop précieux que pour être massacré: un homme politique, un intellectuel, un homme riche…  
C'était dommage. C'était si bien, pourtant. Leur petite vie…  
Gilbert se rappelait de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Leur rencontre dans un café de Berlin, un été… Lui était en première année à l'université, et il avait raté. Elle allait encore à l'école. C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé leur histoire: dans un bar enfumé, autour de chopes de bières.

Deux ans plus tard, ils étaient fiancés, et vivaient simplement à Berlin. Il était reporter pour un petit journal émergeant dans la jungle de la presse berlinoise, et ils habitaient une petite maison un peu en dehors de la ville. Ils devaient se marier dans les six mois… Et créer une union qui aurait probablement porté ses fruits. Ils s'aimaient passionnément lorsque la guerre avait éclaté. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, et ils avaient essuyé quelques problèmes financiers, mais c'était ça, la vie. Rien n'est tout blanc, ni tout noir.

Ca ne servait plus à rien d'y penser, désormais. Tout cela disparaîtrait. Tout cela s'en était déjà allé, parti en fumée… Gilbert n'était même pas sûr de rentrer chez lui un jour. Et pour y trouver quoi? Sa charmante fiancée seule, l'attendant bien sagement? Ou une maison vide, désertée? Ou encore une jeune femme resplendissante et débordante d'amour pour un autre?

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies_

_Je revois notre vie, notre toit_

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits_

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra_

oOo

La réalité d'Elizabeta était tout autre. Sans nouvelle du front, elle avait décidé d'être courageuse. Elle ne retournerait pas chez ses parents, à la campagne, car ce serait avouer son échec à la capitale. Non.

Délaissée, elle avait choisi de se battre pour son foyer.

L'aurore pointait à peine lorsqu'elle sortit de l'usine où elle avait trouvé du travail de nuit. Elle n'avait pas le choix: elle travaillait chez une riche dame comme nounou l'après-midi, mais ça ne suffisait pas à payer le loyer et sa nourriture. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, deux heures entre ses deux emplois, et puis dans la matinée… Elle était excédée.

Dans le quartier, on la jugeait. Elle vivait seule… Elle travaillait à l'usine pendant que d'autres femmes, veuves ou épouses de prisonniers, refaisaient leur vie avec des amants dispensés. C'était presque devenu la norme… Dans sa dernière lettre, Gilbert avait même sous-entendu qu'il ne serait pas étonné si elle les imitait!

Mais non. Ce n'était pas son cas. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour un homme, en ce moment. Pas pour un autre que celui qui méritait qu'elle se démène pour survivre. Pas pour un autre que celui qu'elle attendait. Pas pour un autre que Gilbert. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le remplacer. Elle croyait, elle espérait toujours son retour.

Dans la lumière du petit matin, elle s'arrêta devant une église. Elle hésita, puis entra. Elle alluma un cierge et s'agenouilla sur un prie-Dieu.  
Comme chaque matin.  
Elle pria pour le salut de Gilbert. Elle pria pour qu'il soit épargné. Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Pour qu'il ne soit pas emprisonné. Pour qu'il ne soit pas tué.  
Pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Pour qu'il soit toujours vivant.  
Elle essuya les petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi n'écrivait-il pas? Pourquoi ne savait-elle même pas où il se trouvait?

Elle ressortit de l'église, le cœur gros. Berlin était trop calme, même à cette heure. Personne dans les rues. L'atmosphère morose.  
C'était la guerre…

Combien de temps cela durerait-il? Combien d'hommes seulement reviendraient peupler les rues désertes? Combien resteraient là-bas?

Elle avait peur. Peur de recevoir une lettre, un jour, qui lui annoncerait que Gilbert était mort…

Peut-être même qu'elle n'en recevrait jamais. Et que Gilbert était déjà mort…

Elle chassa cette pensée. Il valait mieux croire qu'il était bien vivant, et qu'on ne le laissait pas partir parce qu'il était un bon soldat.

Mais il lui avait promis de revenir…

_Je passe mes nuits dans les usines de soie_

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir d'autres impatients_

_Je pense et je prie tous les jours pour toi_

_Les hommes sont partis ici tout est triste et lent_

_Là-bas je sais tu reposes en secret_

_Mais tu n'en repartiras donc jamais?_

oOo

Gilbert était toujours à l'hôpital. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. La douleur de ses blessures non encore guéries et la fièvre se mêlaient dans son esprit et y faisaient régner le chaos. Elles déformaient les sons alentours en détonation de balles, en bruit de moteur, en tous sons qui provoquaient chez lui un réflexe de peur. Il avait trop souvent entendu ça sur le champ de bataille…

Les hallucinations aussi étaient fréquentes. Les cauchemars, encore plus.

Mais il devait tenir. Il avait promis. Même fou, il tiendrait sa promesse. Il rentrerait. Il reverrait Lizzy.

_Je reviendrai fou, fou mais sauf pour toi_

oOo

Gilbert lui manquait terriblement.

Elizabeta était là, assise dans leur salle de séjour… Le regard perdu dans la pièce.  
Chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque tableau… Tout était empreint du souvenir de Gilbert. Sans parler des clichés qui ornaient les murs ou trônaient sur le guéridon, sur le buffet, sur la cheminée…  
Elle soupira, essayant de refouler les larmes. Chaque jour, c'était la même chose.

Elle voulait tellement retrouver leur vie d'avant…! Leur amour, celui qu'ils faisaient, leur bonheur, même si tout n'était pas rose… Elle voulait tellement le retrouver, lui…

La maison était si vide! Et dire qu'auparavant, il y mettait toujours une telle animation… Même les dimanches pluvieux étaient joyeux avec Gilbert à la maison. Il lui suffisait d'allumer la radio, de reprendre la chanson qui passait et de la faire danser, doucement, légèrement, pour qu'ils finissent tous les deux par éclater de rire.

Elle vivait pour le rendre heureux… Même les jours qu'il passait à travailler ne lui paraissait pas longs: elle cuisinait parce qu'il adorait ses préparations, elle s'occupait du logis pour qu'il s'y sente attendu, accueilli, aimé.

Et… Elle n'avait plus rien à faire en son absence.

Parfois, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver: si elle était si défaite maintenant, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle serait seule… Pour de bon? Que ferait-elle si Gilbert… Venait à mourir?

Ces jours-là étaient des jours de grand désespoir.  
Et pourtant… Pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça arrive. Que ferait-elle alors?  
Elle rebâtirait sa vie… Car c'était ce que Gilbert voulait. Il le lui avait dit.

"Si je ne reviens pas… Promets-moi que tu vivras ta vie. Je ne supporterais pas d'être la cause du malheur de toute une existence."

"Et toi, promets-moi que…"

"Toi d'abord. Promets-le."

"Je… Je te le promets." avait-elle sangloté. "Jure-moi que tu reviendras."

"Je te promets de revenir."

Dès lors, elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si Gilbert ne tenait pas sa promesse, elle, elle le ferait.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle recommencerait à vivre, son souvenir à lui s'effacerait…

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies_

_Je revois notre vie, notre toit_

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits_

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra_

oOo

Autour de lui, Gilbert entendait les médecins et les infirmières discuter à voix basse avec les gradés de l'armée.

Il était guéri. Il pouvait se lever maintenant, et marcher. Il se fatiguait vite, mais l'état général était bon. Il s'en était sorti.

La peau de sa jambe droite et de son abdomen était abîmée, brûlée par l'obus. Les médecins affirmaient à ses supérieurs, lorsqu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il ne les entendrait pas discuter, qu'il resterait sensible, fragile, vulnérable pour le restant de ses jours. Il boitait aussi un peu quand il marchait trop longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Gilbert était sous l'emprise de divers traumatismes psychologiques. Ce qui, toujours d'après les médecins peu discrets, "était normal: il avait failli mourir au front!"

En plus des cauchemars lui causant une fatigue morale et physique, en plus des hallucinations, il y avait les tremblements.

Incontrôlables.

Si un avion passait au-dessus de l'hôpital, si Gilbert se trouvait dans la cour au moment où une voiture démarrait, s'il entendait des bruits que son cerveau interprétait comme des bruits de guerre, ses mains, puis tout son corps, se mettaient à trembler.

Il ne fallut que trois jours après que les médecins eussent constaté ces troubles pour qu'on informe le soldat de sa mise à pied.

Le jour de son départ de l'hôpital, le Colonel Von Falk, son supérieur, c'était déplacé pour lui remettre une médaille.

Et on le renvoya chez lui parmi un convoi de soldats démobilisés et d'armes défectueuses.

Dans les premiers jours du voyage, il vivait un calvaire. Les cahots de la route, le bruit des moteurs, les crachotements des radios… Recroquevillé dans un coin du camion, la tête entre les mains, le visage crispé, il tentait tant bien que mal de se rattacher à la réalité au lieu de sombrer dans les souvenirs douloureux qui lui revenaient en mémoire comme des flashs.

Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter "ce n'est pas réel, regarde où tu es, tu rentres chez toi, tu retournes la voir…" mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Il ne trouva la paix qu'au cours d'une halte en pleine campagne.

Le ciel était bleu, sans un nuage. Le soleil brillait sur les champs de blé doré qui attendait d'être moissonné, sous peu.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors qu'il était assis là, à l'écart du groupe, à même le sol, dans un silence relatif, le monde lui parut beau.

La vie continuait.

Même s'il avait laissé une partie de lui là-bas, en Enfer, il restait un espoir pour que sa vie ne s'arrête pas. Il restait un espoir pour qu'il la reconstruise…

Il se sentait apaisé. Il était enfin certain de rentrer chez lui. Ses craintes avaient disparu pour un moment. Ses pensées étaient calmes. Il retrouverait Elizabeta bientôt. C'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce à quoi il songeait.

Bientôt, ils pourraient de nouveau se tourner vers l'avenir en laissant le passé de côté. Ils reprendraient leur rêve commun où ils avaient été forcés de l'interrompre. Ils pourraient s'aimer à nouveau.

_Je reviens nous voir ce soir_

_Je reviens te voir ce soir_

_On sera l'été tu sais_

_On saura rêver et baiser_

oOo

Gilbert retrouvait le paysage familier de Berlin.

On les avait déposés dans le centre, et il continuait son trajet à pied: il aurait ainsi l'occasion de calmer ses neurones échauffés par la voiture.

Berlin… Cette ville avait été le théâtre de toute sa vie, Berlin était sa vie. Et il l'avait retrouvée.

Bientôt, Gilbert distingua leur petite maison parmi les habitations de la rue.

Il était cloué sur place par l'émotion, le soulagement d'être rentré, la joie d'être de retour, la peur qui s'envolait, la paix qui l'habiterait bientôt, enfin par les souvenirs que représentait cette bicoque à elle seule. Il se laissa submerger par ces derniers, qui occultèrent pendant un moment ceux qu'il rapportait du front.

Il était désormais temps de se tourner vers l'avenir.

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il frappa à la porte.

Il entendit un bruit monstre à l'intérieur: Elizabeta venait de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et elle lui ouvrit la porte.

Son visage exprima toutes sortes d'émotions à la fois. D'abord incrédule, pâlissante, les larmes se mirent ensuite à couleur doucement sur ses joues amaigries, mais finalement, elle choisit de laisser libre cours à sa joie et son rire, ainsi que ses exclamations de bonheur, s'élevèrent bientôt.  
Elle rayonnait dans sa robe blanche. Elle étreignait Gilbert si fort… Il se sentait déjà soutenu, au propre comme au figuré.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais… Reconstruire sa vie avec Lizzy serait bien plus simple que sans elle.

Lizzy était là. Elle l'avait attendu. Il était de retour.

Tout irait pour le mieux, même si ça prendrait des années.

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies_

_Je revois notre vie, notre toit_

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits_

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra_

Gilbert avait retrouvé son ange gardien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review qui me ferait grand plaisir!

Le colonel Von Falk est inspiré du personnage du Lieutenant Bruno Von Falk du roman et du film _Suite Française_. Je vous recommande vivement les deux : ils sont magnifiques, et le film a l'avantage d'être porté à l'écran par le sublime Matthias Schoenaerts.

Pour les traumatismes de Gilbert, je me suis en partie inspirée du film _Les Fragments d'Antonin. _Un film dur, mais très beau.

A bientôt j'espère pour un autre OS! N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter pour rester informés de l'avancement.


	5. Le Dernier Jour

Disclaimer : le personnage principal appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. D'autres implicitement cités sont historiques. _Le dernier jour _est une chanson d'Indochine.

Contexte : Le ressenti de Ludwig, de l'armistice de 1918 à l'édification du mur de Berlin en 1961.

Personnages : Ludwig/Allemagne

Genre : Drame, hurt, ...

Avertissement : le but de cet OS n'est pas de blanchir qui que ce soit ni d'atténuer quelque tragique événement de l'histoire allemande. Je trouvais simplement cela intéressant de livrer une version des faits tels qu'ils ont pu être vécu par une nation allemande soumise au pouvoir en place. Je ne cautionne en aucun cas les deux guerres mondiales ni la violence en général.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez! Il y a des notes en bas de page concernant la chronologie et l'histoire allemandes.

* * *

Le Dernier Jour

Ce matin-là, Ludwig ne prit pas les armes. Il n'ordonna à personne de les prendre, ni de monter à l'assaut. C'était inutile. Enfin, c'était terminé.  
Dans quelques minutes, l'armistice serait signé.

Dans quelques minutes, ces souffrances et cette horreur prendraient fin. Ces quatre années de douleurs et de guerre partiraient en fumée, comme toutes ces maisons, ces baraquements, ces vies, ces vaillants jeunes hommes. Comme tout ce que la guerre avait détruit et emporté. Toutes ces choses perdues, réduites à néant, sacrifiées.

Et l'Allemagne avait perdu la guerre. Tant de vains sacrifices, tant d'inutiles peines.

Nul doute que Ludwig vivrait de difficiles années à l'avenir. Son pays allait et irait mal. Pour quelques années encore, au moins. Il pouvait déjà le sentir dans sa poitrine, une douleur cuisante, incessante. Il était mal en point depuis quelques mois déjà. Malade. Rongé par un mal, conséquence de quatre années de combats, d'un pays ravagé, d'une économie détruite, d'idéaux brisés, d'illusions piétinées et d'une fatigue extrême.

Le coup de grâce avait été l'arrivée des jeunes Américains fringants sur le front de l'ouest. Ils avaient émerveillé les Français, effrayés les Allemands. Car au fond de lui, Ludwig avait su immédiatement que son pays allait perdre la guerre. Il n'était plus en état de lutter contre de fraîches garnisons.

Mais son dirigeant n'avait rien voulu entendre des avertissements et des supplications de la jeune nation.

C'était trop tard maintenant. La guerre était perdue.

Ludwig ne savait quel sentiment dominait chez lui. Etait-ce la honte, ou bien le soulagement? La honte d'avoir déclenché un massacre? Le soulagement de le voir terminé?

Oui, Ludwig s'en voulait. Jeune et inexpérimenté, Deutschland n'était né qu'en 1871. Si récemment. Il s'était laissé avoir par de belles paroles, prononcées par un dirigeant avide de pouvoir, contre lequel il n'avait rien su faire. Même son frère n'avait pas été de bon conseil, cette fois.

Mais il n'avait pas d'excuses. Ludwig avait commis une grave erreur, il l'avait amèrement compris. Il n'avait pas eu conscience alors de tout ce que son inexpérience engendrerait. Les blessures d'Österreich, de Polen, de Russland, celles de Frankreich!

Et les civils...

_Dans les fortins, il est trop tard_  
_La chute et le déclin_  
_Juste avant l'effondrement du monde_  
_Et face à des armées impatientes_  
_Il est trop tard, trop tard_

Ludwig monta dans le wagon à la suite du Général. Frankreich était déjà là. Souffrant, lui aussi. Le visage émacié, le teint pâle. Son regard était empli d'une fierté blessée. L'Allemagne s'en était pris directement à lui, et il n'était pas près de le pardonner.

Ludwig n'osa pas le regarder en face. Il avait peur d'être jugé par ses semblables. Il savait pourtant qu'eux aussi avaient commis des graves erreurs dans leurs jeunes années. Frankreich peut-être mieux que quiconque. N'avait-il pas des siècles durant cherché querelle à England, et vice versa?

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait atteint la même gravité que cette guerre mondiale. Ludwig avait peur, oui. Peur de ce que les actes d'un mégalomane auraient comme répercussions sur lui, sur la façon dont il serait perçu par ses anciens amis, ses semblables, sa famille pourrait-on dire. Il savait parfaitement que ça ne resterait pas impuni. Ils avaient tous bien trop souffert que pour lui pardonner.  
Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Mais Ludwig gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, ils y parviendraient. Ou du moins à voir autre chose en lui que l'instigateur de tels drames.

Il y aurait des réunions d'après-guerre. Des sentences. Son sort serait débattu, prononcé. Peut-être même que l'Allemagne serait dissoute, et Ludwig, mis à mort. Combien de pays avaient ainsi été rayés des cartes? Peut-être serait-ce son tour, cette fois.

Mais s'il restait en vie...

Il ferait son possible pour se racheter. Pour reconstruire son pays et devenir une nation responsable. Alors, dans vint, trente, cinquante ans peut-être lui accorderait-on à nouveau sa confiance et quelque crédit.

Ou alors... Ou alors pas du tout. On l'empêcherait à jamais de se relever. On le blâmerait indépendamment de ses efforts en lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être ne lui laisserait-on jamais de deuxième chance.

C'était cela qui l'effrayait, lui, la grande nation bien bâtie au regard de ciel, si jeune, si fragile encore, victime de sa propre ignorance.

_Sacrifié, j'ai peur qu'on vienne_  
_Un jour me rechercher, un matin_

L'armistice était signé. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ca n'était pas terminé. Maintenant Deutschland n'avait plus qu'à attendre son jugement. A Versailles, l'attente était longue. Frankreich, England, Amerika débattaient depuis longtemps. Ludwig savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Face à lui, Ludwig pouvait contempler son frère, Preußen, encore meurtri de blessures profondes, et Östenrreich. Nul ne lui adressa la parole. Chacun attendait son jugement avec une appréhension certaine, ignorant quelles déclarations leurs anciens ennemis allaient leur faire.

Dans son angoisse, Ludwig se demandait ce qu'aurait pensé son père de tout cela. Germania. L'aurait-il blâmé, ou aurait-il été plus indulgent envers son protégé? Pardonné cette erreur de jeunesse? C'était peu probable. Comment pardonner cela?

En un sens, Ludwig était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas eu à assister à cela. Deutschland aurait eu encore plus honte de lui-même. Le regard de son père sur lui aurait probablement été insupportable.

_Mon père est mort_  
_Je ne l'avais jamais revu_  
_Je m'en serais voulu encore_  
_Je ne sais pas_

C'était comme si une nuit perpétuelle était tombée sur Ludwig. Depuis la déclaration de guerre et les premiers massacres. Il s'était complètement replié sur lui-même dans une vaine tentative de protéger son pays.  
Il avait espéré que l'armistice le rendrait à la lumière.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. Une fois de plus.

L'armistice était certes apparu comme un soulagement, mais ce dernier fut de courte durée.

L'état de Ludwig ne s'améliorait pas, il se dégradait encore. Bientôt les dettes de guerres, la crise, la faim de son peuple tombèrent. Chaque mal accablant la nation avait une conséquence physique sur la santé de Ludwig.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son pays n'était que misère et colère, le détruisant chacune un peu plus chaque jour. Il faisait son possible pour le remettre à flot, mais c'était si difficile. Et il était si faible... La guerre l'avait laissé dans un état déplorable. Sans parlers de ces punitions récoltées dans les traités d'après-guerre. Pas qu'il estimait ne pas être en tort, au contraire. Mais elles pesaient lourdement sur des épaules fragilisées.

Plus que tout, Ludwig était inquiet. Il sentait sa population mécontente, il entendait les rumeurs circuler, et il pressentait qu'une terrible vague de changement déferlerait bientôt sur son pays. Bientôt. Il n'était pas prêt à la contrer. Il était trop amoindri. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour contester la direction que prendrait le pouvoir allemand.

Il se devait pourtant de ravaler ses larmes, de se montrer fort et fier, digne, aussi digne que possible, et de profiter de cette paix offerte pour se panser au mieux ses blessures. En attendant la prochaine catastrophe...

_A nos âmes dans la nuit_  
_Le dernier jour est arrivé_  
_A nos âmes dans l'oubli_  
_Juste un dernier jour accordé_  
_A nos larmes dans le gris_  
_Le dernier jour est arrivé_

Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Le repos avait été de courte durée. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était en guerre à nouveau. L'horreur avait recommencé. Un autre homme au pouvoir, un autre enfer. D'autres souffrances, bien pires, qui lui paraissaient cette fois plus encore insurmontables.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Trop fragile depuis la première guerre. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ludwig était de retour sur les champs de batailles, arpentant son pays avec horreur face aux boucheries, aux batailles, aux meurtres, aux camps, aux massacres.

D'un coup, la Nation se sentait plus humaine que ses dirigeants. Comment un être humain pouvait-il en arriver là? Il ne comprenait pas du tout. Le dirigeant détruisait sa population, et Deutschland lui-même par la même occasion. Affaibli, Ludwig ne combattait plus.

Il agonisait. Il agonisait en contemplant l'horreur qui régnait sur son pays, sur ses voisins, sur l'Europe, sur le monde. Plus divisés que jamais.

Même son pays se morcelait. Il pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de lui, les populations s'éloignaient, s'écartaient, et le soldat blond ne se sentait déjà plus entier, comme déjà scindé.

Cette fois, l'armistice ne lui procura aucun soulagement. Il était triste, en ruine, affolé par son futur, à l'agonie, dévasté, et glacé de l'intérieur. Et la destruction n'était pas prête de s'arrêter, malgré les cessez-le-feu et la fin des combats.

Non. Ludwig redoutait cette période de paix. La dernière fois, elle l'avait mis en pièces. Comment s'en sortirait-il cette fois?

_Dans la forêt noire_  
_Invité d'une danse imposée_  
_Je vis caché à Berlin-Est_  
_Et demain, je passerai à l'Ouest_  
_Je ne sais pas_

Il était seul à présent. Les occupants l'avaient quitté. Ses alliés s'étaient détournés de lui, consacrant leur temps à soigner leurs propres blessures. Même Feliciano, même lui s'était détourné de Ludwig. Preußen s'en était allé lui aussi, pour de bon. Il laissait derrière lui un petit frère triste et désemparé. L'année 1947 avait vu Ludwig plus glacé que jamais, le rire chaleureux de son frère l'ayant définitivement abandonné.

_Ca ira, mais qui trahira_  
_Dans un lit différent_  
_Et moi, j'ai froid_

Ludwig souffrait comme jamais auparavant. Il payait bien cher ses erreurs passées, au point que Deutschland n'était de nouveau plus un seul pays. L'Allemagne était scindée, désunie. En permanence, il ressentait une douleur intense dans la poitrine.

Il arpentait Berlin d'un côté et de l'autre du mur, vagabond invisible et égaré, perdu, presque rendu fou par la douleur d'une scission. A intervalles réguliers, il essuyait des larmes de rage qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux couleur de givre lorsqu'il contemplait ce que son pays, sa maison était devenu.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était simplement désemparé face à ce pays tombé, brisé, effondré. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner une partie pour reconstruire l'autre, car ce ne serait qu'abandonner une partie de lui, et se trahir lui-même. Choisir l'Est? L'Ouest? Choisir, c'était renoncer, et il ne pouvait s'y résigner.

Son pays, sa nation était détruite. Elle avait survécu à deux guerres, mais elle était dans un triste état. Effondrée, brisée.

Comment était-il censé la reconstruire?

_Les larmes gelées_  
_Soupirant comme des visitants_  
_Moi j'aime deux filles en même temps_  
_Et comment je m'en sors à présent?_

* * *

Notes

1871 est mentionné comme date de naissance de l'Allemagne, car c'est la date de réunification, donc de création, de l'Allemagne proprement dite.

L'armistice de la première guerre a été signé le 11 novembre 1918 à Rhetondes.

Le traité de Versailles qui a accablé l'Allemagne et les autres vaincus de maintes sentences, a été signé en 1919. On peut dire que les prémices de la seconde guerre mondiale sont inscrits dans ces traités de paix.

Hitler est entré dans le futur parti nazi en 1921.

La deuxième guerre mondiale a commencé en 1939 avec l'annexion de la Pologne, et l'armistice a été signé le 8 mai 1945. De 1945 à 1949, les vainqueurs ont occupé l'Allemagne. Entre temps, en 1947, la Prusse a été dissoute. Dès 1949, on assiste à la création des deux Allemagnes, et le mur de Berlin est édifié en 1961.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review...


End file.
